A New World with an even Newer Life
by lightening816
Summary: You know the lizard thug? Wasn't he the chimney sweeper in Alice and Wonderland named Bill? Well if that's true, this is the story of what REALLY happened to Bill! Enjoy it!


**Author's note:** A new story! I decided to do this because I watched Alice and Wonderland yesterday and I thought "I wonder how Bill made his way into London after sailing out of the Rabbit's chimney."

This story has the lyrics to "Sound the Bugle" by Bryan Adams. You can hear the song on the movie "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron".

Here's what I thought happened:

**A New World with an even Newer Life**

Hello! I'm Bill. You may know me as one of the professor's thugs. I remember a couple years ago when my life changed. I used to live in a place called Wonderland. Yes it sounds weird, but I really did live there. I was born into a poor family of chimney sweeping lizards. I remember living on the island. I remember my first chimney sweeping assignment. But my whole life changed one day. I was walking by the bed of singing flowers. I loved hearing their songs as I walked by. My favorite was "Golden Afternoon" I had my ladder in one hand and the other hand, well; it was swinging back and forth as I went by whistling a little tune. To my left was a field and to my right was Mr. Rabbit's house. I saw Mr. Rabbit and Mr. Dodo there. I waved as Mr. Rabbit called my name. I merrily waved with a smile. Mr. Rabbit pulled me in and asked me for help. I saluted him.

"At your service governor!" said I delighted. Mr. Dodo put his arm around me.

"Now my lad. Have you ever been down a chimney?" he asked.

"Why yes sir! I've been down more chimneys than…" replied I. Before I could finish my sentence, Mr. Dodo put my ladder against the wall and told me to pull a monster out! I looked into a big window.

"Right o' governor! Monster? AAUUGGHH!" yelled I! I looked into the window and saw a BIG blue eye starring at me! I ran down the ladder trying to escape. I felt someone grab my tail. I was so frightened. Mr. Rabbit and Mr. Dodo lured back up the ladder. When I saw the monster _again_, I tried to get back down but the dodo grabbed me. I wrapped my tail around his arm. As I held onto him, he started telling me all the good things that will happen if I did pull out the monster. But the part that really grabbed my attention was when he said that I could be famous. I immediately asked if I could. He said "of course!" By the time we got to the top of the house, the dodo put me into the chimney. When he told me what to do, I tried to say something.

"But, but governor?" asked I. He shook my hand.

"Good luck Bill!" I heard him say. He pushed my head into the chimney. Smoke immediately lifted into the room. I heard the monster begin to sneeze. When the monster sneezed, it sent me whirling out into the sky. I was scared to my tail. As I went through the Wonderland atmosphere, the last things I heard was the dodo and (I think) the monster. I heard them say:

"Well, there goes Bill" and "Poor Bill". I didn't know what to think. I hurled into space. At least I think so. But then I realized something. I wasn't in Wonderland space; I was in something my father called "The Time Space Continuum". Where was I going? Where was I going to end up? I felt bad. I passed by black holes. Each one had a four digit number. That was when I realized that the four digit numbers were years! I passed by 1902, 1901, 1900, 1899, 1898, and 1897! I stopped at the black hole where at the top of it was 1895. I was sucked in. I went passed through different shapes. There was no telling what would become of me. If it wasn't for that silly dodo, I wouldn't be like this. I don't know what's going on, but what I do know is that there is a high chance that I probably wasn't going to make it out alive. That was when I knew I definitely wasn't in Wonderland anymore. I wished it wasn't like this. Deadly things surrounded me. I feel like a soldier going through a desperate time. I just sat there with my tail wrapped around my legs. What was happening to me? My life flashed before my eyes. Remembering my days, I felt my empty heart beating slowly. I wish this was just a dream. I felt really hopeless.

**_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart. _**

I felt all alone. I was sucked into the black hole. I didn't care anymore. I wished I died then so I wouldn't have to face that pain. I should have died then so I wouldn't have become Ratigan's thug. But instead. I survived. There was a bright light at the other end of the black hole. I went through it. I fell right out of the sky and on to the ground. When I landed, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was a different shade of green. In Wonderland, I was dark green, now I looked light green. I guess when you go to a different time period, you change colors. I found that hard to believe though. I got to my feet and looked around. I had no idea where I was or the year I was in. All I knew was that while I lived in Wonderland, it was 1951. Now I don't know where I was and I didn't know how to get back. A female mouse passed by. I needed to ask her where I was. It turned that the mouse was the bar maid at the saloon called "The Rat Trap".

"Excuse me? What town is this?" asked I. She looked at me strange.

"We're in London of course!" replied the mouse.

"What year is it?" asked I. The lady replied, "It's 1895."

She walked away. That's when I realized I was in the wrong place and in the wrong time. My grandfather was alive in 1895 back in Wonderland. But I had to say that this place called "London" looked very neat and civilized. Too bad no one I knew from Wonderland was there. I could really use that person's help. A few days passed and things didn't get any better. I made a home for myself. But I didn't know what to expect. Back then I didn't know that one day; I was going to become one of Professor Ratigan's thugs. I didn't even know who he was back then! I was doomed! The next day started bad and just got worse! A couple of bad guys robbed me after finding some food for myself. They then beat me up! An outrage I say! It took me forever to find my food scraps. I walked home wounded. I felt like a soldier retreating from his battle.

**_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here. _**

I missed Wonderland. I missed my pets. My pets were a dozen blue birds. I wonder what Mr. Dodoand Mr. Rabbit were doing. I didn't care then. And I probably never would again. A couple of more days went by and I was definitely going through a depression. And as every bad thing occurred, I changed. Something has changed within me. After seeing all the bad things people did, I kind of started thinking about it. Then one day, my good soul snapped and I became something I never thought I'd be. I became evil. If no one would treat me right, I guess I shouldn't treat them that way either. After that, I started making bad decisions. I started drinking beer and doing bad things. I was no longer a chimney sweeper. I was now a criminal.

_**Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on**_

After everything that happened, including having suffering the pressure of trying to get that monster out of the Rabbit's house, I had enough! I was now a bad guy! But it was not long until the night I was being chased. I was being chased by the mice. They looked like thugs. They were thugs! They lured me into a dead end. I turned and a little bat with a crooked wing and a peg leg came toward. I found that very disturbing. I eventually learned that his name was Fidget. I recognized there was a little drunken mouse. He looked very small. It wasn't until later that I found that his name was Bartholomew. Then, I saw a rat. But not just any rat. I saw Professor Ratigan. He came out the shadows. He told me all about bad things I've done in the past. He told me he was really impressed. He asked me for a job as one of him. Being the lizard I was, I agreed to do so. But what I didn't know was that this leading up to something I'd never forget. Two years later in 1897, Ratigan was planning on taking over the monarch from Queen Mousetoria. After going through that, after hearing about Ratigan's death, I sat down and thought about everything that has happened in the past two years. Ever since leaving wonderful Wonderland. All the other thugs were out of business. They left and were out of my life for good. I was the only one left at The Rat Trap. Fidget was gone, Ratigan was gone, Basil of Baker Street was victorious, and all the other thugs left. Some have started a new clean life, some stayed with there nasty ways, Bartholomew was eaten by Felicia, and all the others killed there selves from becoming drunk. I was the only one left. I thought about my choices.

"What am I doing?" asked I. "What has become of me? Why did I do this to myself?"

I saw a few mouse families go by in the distance.

"I wish I was like them. Luckily I remember who I was. Before I came here. I was a nice chimney sweep. But now, I feel lost. I have lost myself." whispered I.

**_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
there's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
if you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow. _**

So that's my life. This is how I got here in the first place. Now you know my story. I have a feeling that this soldier living in his battle field called London has no where to turn. Even though I'm now free, how come I don't feel free?

**_So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
to be free once more -Yeah that's worth fighting for. _**

The next day, a vortex came over Bill. It was a vortex of some kind. It sucked him in. He was in the Space Time Continuum again. He landed back in Wonderland. He was amazed by what he saw. He saw the Queen of hearts, the King of hearts, the Mad Hatter, the March Hair, and all the other creatures chasing Alice.

"What's going on?" asked Bill. He may not have found what was going on, but the only thing that mattered most was that he was back.

"I'm finally back." he whispered delighted. He found himself back at Rabbit's house. He laid her head against the fence and fell into slumber.  
"I'm a wounded soldier freed once more." He whispered as he drifted in to sleep.

**The End**

**Author's note: **Did you like it? This story is telling you that "Arden's First Love" will be updated again next weekend. See you then!


End file.
